Lesson 1337: Even glasses deserve to be loved
by DarkestVampire
Summary: My fanfic for Valentines Day 2013. And yes, this is my beloved OTP for anything Shinpachi related... too bad it will never be canon. Short, but sweet and filled with Gintama-sillyness.


**_A/N:_**_ Happy Valentines day, everyone. Enjoy my sick, twisted, but so adorable OTP about Shinpachi._

_this may or may not be canon for the Sachan story now_

* * *

Once again, Gin had left Shinpachi home alone.

Naturally. Why not. Its not like he's got anything else to do!

Shin was left with cleaning up the mess as usual... they had the parties, he had the slave work.

Who did they think he was, their maid? Their housewife!?

Though what he didn't expect was the explosion in the livingroom that seemingly came out of nowhere. The TV was the source, but it wasn't even on...

"Guhh?!" He hid behind the nearest stable object he could find in the room- a couch.

As the fog cleared, what emerged was a little girl carrying both a huge mace as well as a box big enough to hide an abandoned pet in.

"Oi, Gin-san! Special delivery service!" The voice made it clear, it was Gedomaru, the Shikigami killer and troublemaker extraordinaire.

"G-gin-san isn't home..." he poked his head out from behind the couch, a little suspicious of her. Why was she here, and since when were demons special delivery mailmen? He eyed the package she carried just as worryingly.

"Doesn't matter to me. You can take it just as well." Careless as can be, she tossed the package at him, then sat down on the other couch, pulling out what appeared to be a blood packet and started to suck it from the straw.

Shin, who barely caught the box, looked at it curiously.

"Well, what the hell is it?!" He asked, a bit pissed she went and used the sofa he just finished cleaning.

"Open it and find out yourself, glasses." She shrugged him off with this, attempting to turn the now wrecked TV on.

Great, a demon brings you a package and expects you to open it without any form of questions. What could be better? Granted, last time it was actually a present, but he was still worried by it. He heard breathing, groaning from the inside, it moved and shifted around... something, whatever it was, was alive in there.

"What in the name of hell is in this thing?!" Shinpachi complained, then he finally had the ingenious thought to take a look.

Loosening the straps that held it together, he pulled both lids open at once.. staring at the bug like creature in front of him. At this point he was just going to throw a fit and yell at Gedomaru why the hell she did this, but his eyes met the ones of the creature and in an instant, things changed for him. The face, hideous and disfigured, changed form into the shape of a beautiful girl pandemonium he once knew.

As their gazes met, its eyes began to widen, then water up.

"It can't be...!"

The Pandemonium gasped in surprise, her breath failing on her.

"Shinpachi...! I.. i've never dreamed about seeing you again after they ate me..!" There was no doubt, it was the pandemonium he knew and loved.

"H-how? How is it possible?" Shin gasped, takeing the bug out of its box. "I saw you die! They ate you, didn't they?"

"Pandemonia can't die, moron. They're already dead to begin with." Gedomaru groaned, unable to believe his short sightedness. "Demons devour souls of sinful humans... the pandemonium is their host body for this process. But just getting eaten alive once is a shitty punishment for someone who was wicked enough to end up in hell, so they can be reborn indefinitely." The ogress yawned. "But this one... somehow you made it change, not just in appearance, but its mind is restored into a clear, bright person. We don't do that kinda stuff, so we're giving it to you guys."

Shinpachi began to understand, but the straight man inside him rebelled. "The way you make it sound is as if you want to get rid of your garbage! what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Gedomaru smirked. "I'd like to ask the same thing. Why are you hugging that obviously dirty bug?"

The straight man stood straight and looked her in the eyes. "Because i love her, that's why!"

Pandemonium gasped. Shinpachi! Its been so long... do you really... still have feelings for me?" She blushed, looking down. "I'm just a pandemonium, after all... there are so many others you could rather choose!"

He shook his head, determined to go with this to the end. Shin was blushing like mad, but he had decided this already. "No, pandemonium. There's no one else like you out there... you're the only one i can truly love."

He felt warm arms, reaching around him and tightening the embrace. Wait... arms?

Shinpachi looked down, and yes, human arms came out of the Pandemonium's body.

"I see... his love for her causes this unnatural transformation..." Gedomaru muttered, watching the spectacle occur with curiosity.

Shinpachi neither heard this, nor did he care for it. Looking deep into Pandemoniums eyes, he swallowed once, then finally decided.

"Pandemonium.. i... i know it's a bit sudden, maybe too soon, i mean we haven't seen each other in such a long time... but.. may kiss you again?" His face flushed red, but he stayed focused. "The last time didn't really count, that was just a light touch, i... i'd like to kiss you for real this time."

Gedomaru groaned at his insecurity, but pandemonium was just as flustered... slowly' her face formed a smile, and she nodded.. a second later, the megane-samurai leaned in and caught her lips with his, his nose exploding upon contact. Unlike the first time, he grasped the back of her head, pressing her against him boldly and passionately.

It only took a second before he felt slender, trained legs wrap around his waist, which slowly moved down on him as her torso started to humanize.

As thier lips parted, leaving them gasping for air, a tiny trail of saliva connected thier lips as a sign of thier union.

"Pandemonium... i love you."

A pair of breasts popped out of the area on her chest that had still been covered with an endoskeleton before, finishing the miracle Shinpachi has the blessing to witness.

"Shinpachi.. i love you too."

Once more his nose bled at rocket speed, and he didn't even dare to leave her face with his eyes, because as far as his hand on her back could feel, she hadn't been transformed into a fully clothed person... if he would look, he would die of blood loss for sure.

Just then, when he was in a bliss that threatened to blow his mind into what his sisters food usually looked like, the door smacked open and two men entered, the obnoxious samurai Gin-san himself, and a large, armor clad knight...?!

"G-g-g-gin-san?! H*kumen!?" He squealed, and pandemonium instantly took this as a cue to jump off of him and roll up into the rug on the floor to hide her nude body.

"Its not H*kumen, its Katsura." The knight said in a metallic voice as a large, human sized duck wearing a baby-blue bodysuit and a grey wig entered.

"Oi oi Pattsuan, what did i say about bringing girls home?" Gin responded in his usual, bored voice. "At least introduce them first before you f**k them."

"What the hell did you think we DID just now?!" The straight man exclaimed. "I'm fully dressed!"

With that said, all Gin did was plop down onto the second couch, kicking his boots off and proceeding to suck on the straw of a strawberry milk packet.

"Hi! I'm Panko!" The rug said, facing Gin, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Thats all you could come up with?!" Shinpachi groaned.

"I'm Gedoma-"

"HE KNOWS YOUR NAME, MORON!"

"I'm Nobume, Shogun." Nobume said.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?"

Shinpachi sighed, but a smile greeted him from the rug that said 'Its all going to be okay from now on.'

Hesitating at first, Shinpachi returned the smile, brighter than ever before.

-Fin-

* * *

Hakumen and Nu-13 belong to Arc System Works`s Blazblue.


End file.
